NATHAN'S STORY
by nathanburton100
Summary: WELL HERE YA GO!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

NATHANS STORY

WELL …..MY STORY TAKES PLACE WELL NOT TOO LONG AGO ACTULLY!IT ALL STARTED I THINK ABOUT 1 MONTH AND A HALF AGO….

Well ever since I came into contact with the game world and I've made amazing friends and even met my hero and one of my best-est friends ever, Spyro the dragon, and the rest of the group we together and I am otherwise the leader of ,otherwise known as the "Alithiom game crew", well we've had a lot of fun together and we've had a lot of good times and I was dying to try to open a portal to there world so I could go back in forth and well…..that's kinda funny…."what? da- JAMES GET OUT A HERE ! NO PUT-PUT THE CAMERA DOWN! NO I'M USIN' THAT! 'EY! GET OUTTA HERE!(GUY TRIPING THEN GETTING UP AND RUNNING, DOOR SHUTTING)sorry about that…..oh…..and uuh , your gonna wanna remember him, he's an important part of the food chain (muffled laughter)…I'm sorry… story ! Anyway, that's kinda funny cause well that's what the story was about….. it was one late, normal night ,I just fallen asleep and it was about 11:30, I had been up all night trying to right a new song, but I passed out mid way through , my notebook covering my face, my laptop lay between my legs, papers covering the floor next to my bed, empty mountain dew can in my right hand , snoring, it was raining, then unknowingly a flash sparked o the right side of my bed. I flew off my bed in surprise and hit the floor

(NATHAN,THAT WOULD BE ME)-OOT!

I stuck my head up above my bed and scanned the area

(NATHAN)-Was that god? hmm I wonder what my hidden camera picked up? Wen did I install that?wait that's right!

I got up but then noticed a strange blue and black vortex spinning on the other side of my room and saw that the center was a room, a living room much like the one I saw (and built, for that matter) in the game world, in the house (again, I built I used the power of my mind and other wise the powers I possesse in that world which are beyond this world!) I lived in. SO…being he idiot I am….. I stick my hand in the vortex and I felt my surroundings…I felt…..carpet….then, again being the idiot I am, this time I stick my whole body in this time. I closed my eyes and I push my head and the rest of my body through, I was fully submerged ... what ever environment I was in, then opening my eyes I saw something I never thought I'de see…it was the game world its self! I knew because I was in the house I had built!

(Nathan, talking softly)-*gasp*….nooo..

I then started to walk forward until tripped over something

(Nathan)-OOT!

I made a loud thud I then turned over I saw a chew toy ..a dogs chew toy! I then stared to get up when I saw people coming down the stairs when I looked u and saw they wern't human I saw a purple male dragon, a beautiful (and I mean just beautiful) black female dragon, 2 a pair of wolves one grey male , one tanish female, and then 2 more followed close behind who looked like an older version of what the first 2 looked like! Following them was a tall, orange bandicoot with tattoo's on his arms, following him was a female possum with blonde hair,and then I knew who it was and they knew who I was, as I started to get up my mouth hung open as if I was about to yawn very wide! Then everyone in the room standing in front of me were looking amazed by what they were seeing, I stumbled backed and tripped over the chew toy again, falling back ,hit the ground with a thud, then about 2 seconds later the rest of the house hold came down and then there was an adorable (and I mean just ado-wable) pink female dragon, following her was a red male dragon, behind them was a white female wolf, following her was a tall handsome brown wolf, behind them was a another orange bandicoot he was a little taller than the first one that had come down holding the hand of a another bandicoot but this one was female and had long blonde hair, following them was a blue spiky hedgehog who was bein followed by a pink female hedge hog, behind them was a multi-tailed fox holding the hand of a green humanoid looking female

(the black female dragon)- is that…?

(the male purple dragon)-it is …

I got up and stood there staring at them all before breaking into a very wide grin

(Nathan)-Spyro….Cynder…is that you?

(Spyro)- is that you Nathan?

(Nathan)-yeah….

I then started to walk towards the purple male still smiling and then crouched and then touched the top of his head, then feeling my hand touch it I felt his scales before jerking way

(Nathan)-oh my God! Yes!

I threw my fist in the air

(Nathan)-yes!

(Spyro)-He did it ! yes!

Eve, (the older wolf, who looks like the tanish one) then jumped on me growling with her claws in my throat,she looked angry!

(Nathan)-*hugh*…!

I struggled to breath and i had myh ands on her paws trying to remove them but she was too strong

(eve)-you thought I was kidding when I said I would tear you apart?!

(Nathan)-wait is this for…what happened…what I told you guys about me and tori?

Eve nodded

(Kate)-mom get off of 'im!

Before I knew it I had started to cry, not because of what eve was doing, because what happened and the reason I couldn't talk to love of my life at the time until she was 18 ad how much I regretted what I did

(Nathan)-I'm sorry …..I'm so sorry…..(sob)

eve then bucked her head up and saw that I was crying

I then looked back up at eve

(Nathan)-eve…please just do it ..tear me apart ….. just tear me the fu%#* apart already, I deserve it …(sob)..but before you do I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…..I love you tori….

Then I noticed everyone else started to cry ,even eve, then she looked down at me then pulled me up and yanked me into a tight affectionate(ya know motherly love) hug

(eve)-ssh its okay Nathan don't cry ….

Then everyone came into a large group hug

(Nathan)-Please forgive me tori…I love you!

(Nathan)-I love you guys!

(everyone else)-We love you 2 Nathan!

Then we all found ourselves in a very profound emotional moment

He I wasn't just crying tears of sadness I was crying tears of joy

because I always knew i had a family in 2 worlds each who loved me!

(Nathan)- I'de love to stay guys but my moms gonna flip out if I'm not home so…

(Humphrey)-why don't ya just tell er mom I'm headin to a buddy's house and then come back.?

(Nathan)-I don't know…

(Humphrey)-come on dude you'll never know if you never try!

(Nathan)-well I guess your right Humphrey thanks man!

I then passed back through the portal and back into my room it was 12:10 am I knew I coudnt ask my mom this late she more than likely asleep

So I then went to the hall and I saw my mom out there

(Nathan)-what are you doing up this late ?

(mom)- I was just heading to the bathroom.

(Nathan)-hey a buddy of mine just called and he wants to know if I can come over

(mom)-this late?

(Nathan)-oh yeah I don't mind walkin!

(mom)-k ,have fun, be safe, love you!

(Nathan)-You 2!

I then waited for her to go to the bathroom and then ran back into my room and locked the door I then grabbed a red duffel bag out of my closet and packed a phew clothes in it then grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note on it

DEAR MOM, WENT TO FREINDS HOUSE

SEE YOU IN 5 DAYS!

LOVE YOU

-NATHAN

I then crossed back through the portal to find everyone there standing there smiling at me when I got threw

Then all the girls walked up all in a line toward me and then in order gave me a kiss on the side of the face and on the fore head it went

Cynder (the black dragoness)

Ember (the pink dragoness)

Kate (tanish female young wolf)

Lilly (white female young wolf)

Pasadena (possum girl)

Coco (female bandicoot)

Eve (female wolf who jumped on me)

Amy (pink hedgehog)

Cosmo (green huminoid)

my face started to turn red ..very red

then everyone was lined up as if they were soldiars but no they were hiding something

then they split apart an what wa sstanding there took my breath away

IT WAS TORI'S MENTAL PROJECTION ! (a mental projection is basicly the physicall appearnce your body and mind project, its made up of what makes up a person physically,spritiully,emotional,and mentally,( the heart,the mind, the strength , and soul)!) tori's mentall projection is her or basically er holographic message to the game world that can physiclly and mentally touch and make connections

she was weiring a white dress that looked very much like a wedding dress

(Tori)-I love you Nathan!

(Nathan)-I love you to tori

i put my arms around er waist and she put her's around my neck and then we leaned our heads in as we locked into a passionte heroic kiss as we stood there

and when stoped for air i kissed er again and i lifted er and swung er like we were dancing!

then all the girls went "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

(Nathan)-I love you Tori!

(Tori)-I love you too!

Then I opened up the dancefloor and put on the music we all danced and sang for hours and every slow song that came on I held er close!

_**O.K THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE WELL ONWARD**_ !


	2. Chapter 2 5 DAYS AWAY

Well before we knew it, it was sunrise and everyone was pumped then we walked back over to the living room and we all sat down and ten tori grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder, then I leaned my head on hers. I then noticed everyone looked at us with large grins on their faces, I turned red and kissed er on the forehead. Then she smiled and then scooted closer to me, and ….heh he h heh heh..not kidding.. she put her hand on my lap, I then turned even redder and my mouth hung open very wide and my eyes widened , and before I knew I felt something grow I my pants….

(Nathan)-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh GOD!

And before I knew it everyone but eve was staring at me with an even larger grin on their faces,but eve looked at me with "ok that's enough" look, my eyes got wider and then tori was on er knee's on my lap with er hands on my arms and then started kissing my neck I then started to moan in pleasure

(Nathan)-UUUUUUUUUHHHH …tori please…OOOHH ….. stop..they're are people in the room!

(Spyro)-*chortle*oh my God!

(eve)-Nathan…you need to tell er to stop.

(Nathan)- I tried that….

(eve)-if you want me to rip your penis off I will!

(Nathan)- hey! hey! hey ! there is no need for that kind of language!tori please she's gonna rip my pe-I mean man hood off !please !

She then lifted her head

(Tori)-your penis is fine. She's not really gonna rip it off. Your such a dork ,I love you!

Then tori looked up and hen put her mouth on mine and kissed me..being amazed i closed my eyes and kissed back and then i knew being in eternal bliss I found myself in my first french kiss and i kept on kissing just as she did

(Nathan)-_oh my god , she ..she tastes amazing this is better than anything i've ever tasted!_

(Tori)-_mmmm... he's like kissing a strawberry..but sweeter!_

spyro then leaned over to crash

(Spyro)-Dude, ya think this is 'is first make out ?

(Crash)-more than likely!

At that exact moment me and her were the only ones in the room everyone else disappeared

we then broke for air about ten minutes later ,then gasping heavily, we looked at everyone else

eve looked suprised and walked over and said

(eve)-you...no...i wont interfear you 2 are lost in the moment

i gave eve a look of suspicion

eve then raised her eyebrow

(eve)-it's ok go ahead and smooch you 2...i'm serious...smooch!

i turned even redder than before

(Tori)-*giggle*

(Nathan)-shut up!

everyone laughed then we ,again, started to kiss again...lips rubbing...tounge's wrestling...Tori moaning as we embraced

(Tori)-mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

(Nathan)- ...

we then broke for air and got up together i had my arms around er and she had her arms around my neck...

(Nathan)-I love you Tori...

(Tori)-I love you too...

we then kissed one last time before holding eachother and never letting eachother go

(Spyro)-Hey Nathan.

Me and Tori both looked at him

(Nathan)-yeah?

(Spyro)-you wanna do a concerte?

(Nathan)-oh hell yeah man!

(Pasadena)-Alright texting everyone now

(Cynder)-Me too!

(Kate)-Me three!

Then Lilly (the white female wolf) walked up too me and smiled at me

(Lilly)-Nathan...think you for such a good freind to me and the family

I then crouched down and then hugged her tight

(Lilly)-I love you 2 nathan.

We then let go and she kissed me on the cheek

i just smiled and then pet her head

i then stood up and tori whispered in my ear

(Tori)-THANK YOU...

(Pasadena)- alright it looks like they're here

i then looked outside and saw a humungous crowd it was probably about 20 to 30 million people there we then head to the stage out side

i grabbed the mike and greeted everyone

(Nathan)- whats up everybody! guess who's got a portal from my world to yours !?

the crowd stopped dead cold

(Nathan)-Thats right i am physiclly here rigth now!

i then told everyone to clear a path, then i ran through with my hand out high-5ing the people lined up

the crowd screamed wildly as i made my back and forth to the stage

(Nathan)-IT feels good to be here! Are you ready to rock everybody! Alright this is "undefeated" by jason derulo!

i then started to sing..

_**Wish I knew then what I know now**_  
_**But I, I, can't change the past**_  
_**No matter how, I try I**_  
_**So I'mma get up and dance, you know**_  
_**Cause this might be my last chance**_  
_**Like there's nobody around, even gravity can't keep me down**_

_**Everybody, get it started**_  
_**I'm on top of the world, what a feeling**_  
_**I'm undefeated, undefeated, yeah**_  
_**No one told me what I can't be**_  
_**Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling**_  
_**I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight**_  
_**Undefeated**_  
__

I FELT ALIVE!

**No**_** looking back, can't live that way, right now, oww**_  
_**Yesterday's gone, I've found my way, somehow, oww**_  
_**So, so, so I'mma get up and dance, you know**_  
_**Cause this might be my last chance**_  
_**Like there's nobody around, even gravity can't keep me down**_

_**Everybody, get it started**_  
_**I'm on top of the world, what a feeling**_  
_**I'm undefeated, undefeated, yeah**_  
_**No one told me what I can't be**_  
_**Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling**_  
_**I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight**_

_**So I'll live today like it's my last one**_  
_**There's no time for fear, you only live once**_

_**Everybody, get it started**_  
_**I'm on top of the world, what a feeling**_  
_**I'm undefeated, undefeated, yeah**_  
_**No one told me what I can't be**_  
_**Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling**_  
_**I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight**_

_**What a feeling, to be a undefeated**_  
_**Undefeated, tonight**_

_**Undefeated...**_

The crowd went wild this wasn't just the greatest experience in my life it was a phenomenon!

I REALLY WAS UNDEFEATED!

_**YAY! SORRY THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE WILL A LOT**_** LONGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your documen

CHAPTER 3

(Nathan)-I can't believe this ! I actually performed!

Then it just came out….

(Nathan)-WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!

(Tori)-Nathan you were amazing!

(Spyro)-You go Nathan!

(THE CROWD AND THE REST OF THE GROUP)-NATHAN! NATHAN!NATHAN!NATHAN!NATHAN!NATHAN!

NATHAN! NATHAN!

They kept on chanting..and ...the feeling...it...was like nothing i ever felt before!

IT WAS AN AMAZING SENSATION! DYNAMITE!

(Nathan)-I LOVE YOU GUYS ! HEY THIS ONE ...

(EVERYONE ELSE)- WE LOVE YOU 2 NATHAN!

(Nathan)-ahahahhahahahaaaahheheheheh!

everyone else laughed

(Nathan)-This one is by fallout boy "thanks for the memories"!

I then grabbed a guitar and hit it

_**I'm gonna make you bend and break**_  
_**(It sent you to me without wings)**_  
_**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**_  
_**In case God doesn't show**_  
_**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**_  
_**And I want these words to make things right**_  
_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**_  
_**"Who does he think he is?"**_  
_**If that's the worst you got**_  
_**Better put your fingers back to the keys**_

_**One night and one more time**_  
_**Thanks for the**_** memories**  
**even**_** though they weren't so great**_  
_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_  
_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_  
_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_  
_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

_**Been looking forward to the future**_  
_**But my eyesight is going bad**_  
_**And this crystal ball**_  
_**It's always cloudy except for (except for)**_  
_**When you look into the past (look into the past)**_  
_**One night stand (one night stand off)**_

_**One night and one more time**_  
_**Thanks for the memories**_  
_**even though they weren't so great**_  
_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_  
_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_  
_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_  
_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

_**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers**_  
_**In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers**_  
_**Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes**_  
_**I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa**_

_**One night and one more time**_  
_**Thanks for the memories**_  
_**even though they weren't so great**_  
_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_  
_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_  
_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_  
_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

_**One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_  
_**Thanks for the memories**_  
_**even though they weren't so great**_  
_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_  
_**One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_  
_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_  
_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

the crowd shouted even louder this time

(Nathan)-Thank you guys! alright we're gonna take a quick break and we'll back out!

me and the rest of the group went back stage

(Nathan)-wwoooo! I am pumped!

(Kate)-some ones happy!

(Nathan)-oh my god ! I felt alive out there!

(Lilly)-Nathan you have such talent!You sound incredible!

(Nathan)-thanks lilly...

I then started to look sad

(Lilly)-OOOOOhh nathan...whats wrong?

(Nathan)-I guess... i know I'm a good freind but...i feel i could do better as a freind..

Then Spyro walked up to me and hugged me and said

(Spyro)-Remember what I said Nathan...

He then let go

then I had a flash back when I had first met Spyro and then a day later when he said , crying,in my arms ...when at the same time I was crying and ...this all true, (and for the first time..not kidding...the first time anyone ever said this to me in all my 16 years of life) "I'm lucky to have a freind like you"...the memory flashed in my head and I then hit my knee's and I started to cry ...I balled my eyes out...

(Lilly)-Hey Nathan..please don't cry

(Spyro)-Hey man, don't cry dude,its gonna be alright...

then everyone else came around and saw me crying

(Humphrey)-Hey woah woah DUDE!

They all ran over and surrounded me..

(Humphery)-WHAT HAPPENED?

(Nathan)-Why do I suck as a freind?!

(Garth)-Hey hey you do not suck as a freind!

I then stood up and punched a wall... my hand went right through the it!

(Nathan)-where did I go wrong!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

(KATE)- NATHAN CALM DOWN!

I then over kate and got on one knee and told er

(Nathan)-kate...listen here..

(Kate,as she turns to the others)-guys...

I then grabbed er by the chin and turned er head back around to face me

(Nathan)-Kate ...telling me to calm down will only piss me off more than I already am so...

Humphrey then started to growl, then so did eve and winston and then Llilly..

(Nathan)-oh calm down ...I'm not gonna hurt er!

eve then threw her left claw into my back

(Nathan)-AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!

I then let go of kate ...eve let go. My back started to bleed, blood was running down my back

(Nathan)-Kate...

I then started to raise my hand up when winston threw his claw into my back

(Nathan)-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!

My hand then dropped and I looked up at Kate and i had an angry look on my face, but i wasnt mad at kate

kate then backed up looking terrified I then started to stand up..then lilly then dugg her claws into my back!

(Nathan)-***_SHREIK IN PAIN_***!

I then finally stood after Lilly took her claws out my back ...blood was just pouring from my body!

(Nathan)-KAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTE!

But before I could finish , humphrey jumped on my back

(Humphrey)-I'll kill you for trying to hurt her!How dare you strike my love!

Humphrey then started to claw into my back rapidly,terring my back to shreds!

(Spyro)-HUMPHREY STOP!YOUR GONNA KILL 'IM!

(Winston)-HUMPHREY STOP!

Humphrey didn't listen though , he was determinated to make me pay!

and then when i didnt expect it he sunk his fangs into my neck and blood shot like a geyserout of my mouth as I shreiked in pain at the top of lungs and tore and bit into me rapidly and everyone still yelled and tried to get humphrey off me but to no prevail

and when I coudn't take it anymore it yelled out

(Nathan)-I WAS JUST TRYING TO SAY I WAS SORRY!

everyone stopped cold

humphrey dropped off me

I then started to coff up blood...

(Nathan)- I'm sorry ...I'm so sorry kate..

Kate then started to cry , then humphery took er in 'is arms

I then staggerd to the stage as i took my shirt to my suprise i was very well toned in that world ..I wasnt too big ...I wasnt too small I was medium toned ...

I then found myself standing in front of the whole 30 million people ...shirtless...blood oozing from my torso and neck...coffing up blood...everyone speechless..

I then heard..

(Tori)-*_**SHREIK OF TERROR**_* Nathan ! what happened !?

she then started to run toward me crying

(Tori)-my baby!

I then collapsed from blood loss and eventully passed out...about an hour later my eyes slightly opened up and I saw people running me down a hall

(unfamiliar voice)-COME ON! FASTER FASTER! HE'S LOOSING BLOOD!

3 hours later I woke up my eyes slighty open... i then started moving my head side to side...all i saw was familiar shapes and I heard a familiar voice say...

"HE'S MOVING!"

Then out of the blue, my eyes flew open and and I rapidly sat up..mouth hung open..I found myself in a hospital..and everyone that was in my group was there...shocked

(Spyro)-He's alive!

I then noticed the bandages around my torso ,neck and head

Eve then grabbed me by the head held it so i could face her

(eve)-Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?

she then moved my head down on er chest

(Eve)-SSSHH Its gonna be alright!

she then held me tighter

(Nathan)-eve...

(Eve)-ssshhhh it's o.k Nathan...mommys here!

(Nathan)-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?

At that moment ,Tori walked in and stopped dead cold , dropped the tray of food she was holding and ran over to me pushing eve over

and hugging me tight. I shreiked out in pain

(Nathan)-AAAAHHHH! Tori please! The wounds!

(Tori)-SORRY!

She then let go of me I then pulled her into a hug

she then started to cry

(Tori)-I thought I lost you!

(Nathan)-sssshhh!It's o.k! you'll never lose me, my love!

(Tori)-I love you!

I then started to cry myself..

(Nathan)I love you too, my Darling!

I then hugged her tighter, and kissed her passoinetly...pain shot up my body..but i didn't care..i just kept kissing and holding er...before we knew it we were in a tender moment that even God himself couldn't break!

we then let go and stopped crying after about 10 minutes

eve then walked up to me

(Eve)-Nathan, sweetie,are you feeling nautious at all?

(Nathan)-not really... why?

(Eve)-just making sure!

Then humphrey and garth walked in

Humphrey had 'is head down and garth looked up at me..he looked upset

(Nathan)-Humphrey...buddy?

(Garth)-He actully has somthing to say...

Humphrey then ran up and through his arms around me

(Humphrey)-I'm so sorry nathan...

he then started to cry and I put my arms around 'im

(Nathan)-Its o.k buddy...don't cry you were protecting the woman you love!

I then started to cry myself..

(Nathan)-I love you buddy!

(Humphrey)-I love you 2 man!

Kate then walked in and stopped dead in er tracks

Humphrey then looked over and saw er and got down

(Humphery)-kate..?

Kate then took 'im into er arms

(Kate)-sshh!its alright I'm here for you Humphrey!

humphrey then let go and started to bob at me signaling to kate to head my direction

Then kate walked over to and hugged me..being a freind, I hugged back

(Nathan)-kate I'm so sorry..I was never going to hurt you

(Kate)-No ...its o.k i made a mistake

I then hugged her again

letting go I smiled

Then thats when flame walked up

(Flame)-Dude! you wanna see it through 3rd person?

(Nathan)-what through 3rd person?

(Flame)-what happened!

(Ember)-flame!

(Flame)-what?

(Ember)-I really don't think-

(Nathan)-Its ok ember I rather see this!

ember just shrugged

crash then took the tape and put it in the vcr under the T.V

it came on and showed humphrey terrring into the back humanoid looking figure blood and clothing flying,the human shreiking in pain

before the human yelling and the wolf getting off and the video ended

(Nathan)-...

I had a terrified look on my face

(Ember)-Nathan?

(Pasadena)-are you gonna be alright darlin'?

(Nathan)-*COFF* *COFF*

I then got up off my bed... still in my jeans..i then started my way to the hall cluching my stomach

(Lilly)-Nathan where are you going?

then everyone followed me out as I walked away

I then...only about 6 foot steps away from my room before I hit my knee's

(Nathan)-I...I'm...I'm gonna...gonna..

I then started to vomit on the floor

(Winston)-whoa whoa! oh buddy !

(Nathan)-I'll be fine...!

I then started to get up ..but then i hit my hands and knees again vomiting

(pasadena, shaking head feeling pity)-poor baby!

(Nathan)-Shut up pasa-HURGGGHHLL!

Then Spyro and Humphrey walked over and started to help me up

(Nathan)-Hurgrhrllrrgggll!

I vomited excesivly again

(humphery)-Yeah lets get you back to bed!

(Nathan)-No! I'm fine !

I broke free and and tryed walking away but then Eve grabbed my arm

(Eve)-no nathan!

(Nathan)-...

I then came loose of her grip and ran...running faster than I ever had before!

I then ran across a wall and jumped off executing a landing roll...only to have pain shoot up my torso making me rollin onto my stomach

getting up I shook it off and tried to run away but garth tackled me and I fell

(Garth)-Nathan!

I then got and ran with him still on my back

(Garth)- Nathan stop! your hurt!

I then stopped and picked up Garth by the scruff of his neck and dropped him

I then kept running and then ended up hitting a dead end and tryed to sideslide but to no provail

I ended up going through the window at the end of the hall glass shards peircing my arm and sides

(Nathan)-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Spyro)-NATHAN!

I then found myself falling I didn't know what to think but before I knew it...

I found myself making impact to the top of a car and bounced off landing on my stomach then people of all shapes and sizes surrounded me

I then got up and started to walk away before passing out

2 hours later I woke up in another hospital bed...but I was sustrainded(strapped down)!

everyone he was there before was in the room

I struggled to get out of the restraints

(Nathan)-Get these things off me!

(eve)-we can't do that Nathan...we don't want you to get hurt again.

(Winston)-We're only trying to help.

(Nathan)-I said get these dam things off me!

(Lilly)-We cant Nathan!

(Nathan)-GET THESE MOTHER-FU#%^'S OFF ME! NOW!

(Everyone)-NO!

I then felt somthing grow inside me..my eyes turned red...my teeth turned into fangs...horns then started to grow from the back of my head!

(Nathan)-*GROWL*

Everyone backed up

my arms got bigger and grew grey fur with which looked like tiger stripes..my 5 fingers became three and my nails became claws!

I then roared ..a roar which sounding like a cross of a t-rex and a lion!

My restrains snapped and I then got upand roared again and saw everyone terrified staring at me backed up into a corner

I then changed back to my human form and I felt horrible, and then ran away to the hallway looking for the elevator.

(Eve)-Nathan come back!

(Winston)-NATHAN!

when I finally found the elevator and I hit the "G" button for ground floor.

Then the elevator came to stop and I went into the lobby and everyone saw I was free...I just walked right out

and I asked the first person I saw for directions, He was a tall figure standing about 6ft. tall, had a dragonoidic appearance to 'im, he wore a short,round, navy blue hat with a large rim on it, and he stood on all fours

(Nathan)-So do you know where I can find that house by union blvd

(man in the hat)-Yeah its right down there, take a right, and it should be there!

(Nathan)-thanks!

(Man in the hat)-no problem buddy!

I then ran down the street to my destination , but right as I got to end of street and I could see the house in the distance..I heard their voices

I turned around

(Spyro)-There 'e is!

(Crash)-Hey man wait up!

I then turned around and ran but they were starting to catch up but then I then flipped into the air as my body took a completly different form , turning into a large grey wolf, much like the one on twilight, but I didnt care too stop and see what just happened I just kept running

(Lilly)-did he just ?

(Cynder)-Oh yeah!

I kept on going not stopping until I ended up tripping and landing and sliding on my snout until coming to a stop

(Nathan)-Ow...

I started to cry until I noticed them getting closer then I dried it up and tryed to hide it and tried not to cry..

then eve walked up infront of me

(Eve)-Are you O.k sweetie? You want me too kiss it and make it all better?

(Nathan)-*sniff* no...

then tori came barging in and picked up my head and held it

(Tori)-Oh my baby! Are you alright!?

I then started to cry

(Nathan)-*Sob* My face is bleeding...

(Eve)-Its o.k mommy's here!

(Winston)-Come on big guy lets get you inside!

I kept crying

then lilly and er dad(Winston) helped me inside I sat down in front of the couch still in the wolf form...not knowing how to change back.

(Eve)-Kate, could you comfort nathan while I get the first aid kit?

(Kate)-sure mom!

(Eve)-Thank you dear!

kate then hugged me

(Kate)-ssssshhhh it's o.k !kate's here!

Lilly then looked down at my front legs and paws.

(Lilly)-nathan you legs are bleeding!

(Nathan)-I know...*sniff*

Eve then walked back in with a first aid kit

she then pulled out a wet rag wiped the blood off my snout and then my legs and paws

(eve)-honey, this is gonna sting a bit!

she then wiped my snout with a wet cotton ball (other wise dipped in alcohol,OW!) and screamed in pain!

(Nathan)-jesus christ!aaaaahh!

(eve)-I told you it would sting!

she then did the same thing to my legs and paws but I held it in

(Eve)-thank you sweetie ..you acted very strong!

(Nathan)-*sniff*

(Eve)-does it hurt that bad?

I nodded yes as I started to cry

she then started putting special bandages on my snout then put surgical tape on them

then wrapped bandage's around my legs and paws and then kissed my snout and legs

(Eve)-Does that feel better?

I nodded yes..but i was still upset

(Winston)-Hey big guy, why the long face?

(Nathan)-I guess I feel bad for everthing I did...

(Winston)-Its O.k buddy you just opened a portal to get here...what else can ya do?

(Nathan, smiling a little bit)-Thanks Dad..err...Winston!

Winston just smiled

(Winston)-It's O.k to call me dad even when you are human again!I love ya buddy!

(Nathan)-I love you 2 dad!

I really did my love my dad in the earth world ...I did...and I was glad to have a dad like 'im..

(Nathan)-...

I then hugged my wolf father and just held on

We then let go as I started to turn back into my human form

I then noticed I had a long line of bandage on my face going from my right cheek thern across my nose and to my left cheek and it was bordered by surgical tape my hands and forearms were wrapped in bandages, going along with my other bandages made me look even worse!

I then walked up the stairs to the left and found my bedroom ,closing my door, and I found Tori in there, she had just got out of the shower and I almost saw er naked because she almost took er towel off when I walked in

(Nathan, covering eyes and turned away)WHOA!WHOA! SORRY SORRY!

Tori just blushed and giggled

(Tori)-Your fine baby!

I then started blushing very bright

Then Tori put her towel back on and walked over to me and turned me around and put 'er hands around my head and pulled me into a kiss

I then grabbed er by the arms and went with it...but ten seconds later eve walked in

(Eve)-Nathan!

I then turned and let go with my mouth hung open very wide

(Nathan)-Eve this is not what you think!

But then Eve jumped on me growling with er claws in my throat!

(Eve)-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

(Nathan)-Eve we were just kissing!

(Eve)-SURE!

(Tori)-EVE we wreally were just kissing!

Eve then cocked er head up and got off of me

(Eve)-sorry!

she then walked out,closing the door , and I asked er

(Nathan)-Why exactly are you showering?

she then dropped er towel and I became red and aroused, it was the first naked woman I had ever scene!Then she walked behind a foldable cover(ya know those ones made for changing clothes)

(Tori)-I'm getting ready for our next concerte! Its in half an hour!

(Nathan)-Shit! I gotta get ready!I then ran to my dresser and pulled out my pinstripe fedora, a black shirt that said "Ignorance can be cured...stupid is forever!" and then grabbed my red power rangers jacket and then grabbed my very high high-tops and a black pair of socks,and a pair of blue jeans, and then got dressed and looked at my bedroom mirror and saw myself and was shocked to see what I saw..I loooked like the superhero I based off my self!

I had medium/long shaggy light brown hair (I already havelight brown shaggy brown hair on earth) my face was comic book like

OH AND I FORGOT EARLIER MY GIRLFREIND TORI HAS BLACK-RED HAIR,AND A LARGE PONYTAIL HELD UP BY A 6-INCH METAL BAND THE HAIR THAT WASN'T UP CAME DOWN TO THE END OF ER BACK (AT LEAST THAT HER IN THE GAME WORLD) IN REAL LIFE SHE HAS LONG RED BLACK HAIR AND IS ABOUT MY HEIGHT)AND SHE IS SCRONNY GIRL THAT LOOKED HEALTHY (VERY HEALTHY) AND SHE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BROWN EYES AND HAS A BEAUTIFUL FACE!

(Nathan)-Wow!I look amazing!

Right at the moment Tori walked out and I was paralyzed at what I saw!

She wore a skimpy black dress with black leggings, in tall purple high heeled boots, wearing a green long sleeve short bodied jacket

her shined in the lightand she just looked astonishing!

(Nathan)-...duh..ma.. !

(Tori)-*GIGGLE*! Come on, you dork let's go get the show on!

(Nathan)-k..love you!

She then grabbed my hand and we headed down the stairs and walked out the door with everyone else

we all walked up too the stage and I went and grabbed the mic

(Nathan)-HEY WHATS UP EVERYBODY! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?

(THE CROWD)-YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

(Nathan)-I cant hear you!

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Nathan)-Alright this is "hey soul sista" by "train"!

I then grabbed my guitar and a stool and sat down and started to sing...

**"Hey, Soul Sister"**

_**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**_  
_**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you And so I went and let you blow my mind Your sweet moonbeam The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided Who's one of my kind**_  
_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**_  
_**Heeey heeeey heeeey**_  
_**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me You gave my life direction A game show love connection, we can't deny I'm so obsessed My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**_  
_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**_  
_**The way you can cut a rug Watching you is the only drug I need So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of You see I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you being with me**_  
_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**__** Heeey**_**heeeey heeeeey**** (tonight)**

I then got done..

(Nathan)-I love you guys thank you will be right back!

we all then walked back stage and I then walked behind a load of crates and sat down and cried my eyes out and I guess garth heard me and followed the sound over to where I was ...but he didn't let me see 'im as he hid behind a crate.

he then went and got the rest of the group and told them what happened and signaled them to follow

TORI'S POV _OH MY BABY! _thats all I could think I was so worried what had happened to nathan...my love...

SPYRO POV

I couldn't believe what garth told us...WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!

NATHAN POV

then they got to me only to see me crying and sticking a gun in my mouth!

(Humphrey)-NATHAN NO!

(Spyro)-STOP! WHAT THE HELL 'A YOU DOING!?

they all ran toward me but I stood up

(Nathan)-NNNOOO! NOT THIS AGAIN!

I then threw the gun across the room and hit my knee's

(Nathan)-...

I then walked up to tori

(Nathan)-you deserve a better man than me! but I wont leave you this is your choice to go or stay...before you do...here me out

I love you...

(Tori)-I love you 2 ya dork!

we then hugged as I picked up and I swung er around

(Nathan)-LETS HIT IT GUYS!

We all walked out to the stage

(Nathan)-Alright guys this "our house" by"madness"!

We all began to sing!

_**Father wears his Sunday best**_  
_**Mother's tired she needs a rest**_  
_**The kids are playing up downstairs**_  
_**Sister's sighing in her sleep**_  
_**Brother's got a date to keep**_  
_**He can't hang around**_

_**Our house, in the middle of our street**_  
_**Our house, in the middle of our ...**_

_**Our house it has a crowd**_  
_**There's always something happening**_  
_**And it's usually quite loud**_  
_**Our mum she's so house-proud**_  
_**Nothing ever slows her down**_  
_**And a mess is not allowed**_

_**Our house, in the middle of our street**_  
_**Our house, in the middle of our ...**_  
_**Something tells you that you've got to get away from it**_

_**Father gets up late for work**_  
_**Mother has to iron his shirt**_  
_**Then she sends the kids to school**_  
_**Sees them off with a small kiss**_  
_**She's the one they're going to miss**_  
_**In lots of ways**_

_**I remember way back then when everything was true and when**_  
_**We would have such a very good time such a fine time**_  
_**Such a happy time**_  
_**And I remember how we'd play simply waste the day away**_  
_**Then we'd say nothing would come between us two dreamers**_

_**Our house, was our castle and our keep**_  
_**Our house, in the middle of our street**_  
_**Our house, that was where we used to sleep**_  
_**Our house, in the middle of our street**_  
_**Our house, in the middle of our**_** street**

Tori then walked up and kissed me passoinatley as I did the same

I then felt funny...a good funny...I felt healed!

I then let go and I took my jacket and shirt off

And the audience went wild

(the crowd)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then I took the bandage off my face and I felt around it with my hand and it felt normal, then I proceeded to take off the bandages on my arms and they looked better than ever,then...(nervously laughs) I proceeded to take off the bandages on my torso off

(Eve)-Nathan stop! you cant take those off yet!

But it was too late I had fully removed the bandages only too find out I looked normal...and damn good with out a shirt!

My well toned body showed off and all the girls stopped dead cold

(Nathan)-OH GOD HERE WE GO!

(All the females)-*GIRLISH SHREIK OF EXCITMENT*!

My eyes then widened as the girls on stage started getting closer to me

I then jumped on garth's back

(Nathan)-c,mon hya hya!

Garth stood there confused

(Nathan)-dammit garth!

I then got off and ran!

Then all the girls even the ones in the audience came after me!

I then found my legs pumping

Then my body went through another odd transformation...my legs got 2 inches longer and scaly,my shoes dissappeard and then took the form of a velociraptor's feet!

I then ran fastor than any normal human!

and then ended up jumping...I then found myself executing a 18 foot vault in the air and then ended up changing back into normal human form and my shoes reappearing on my hat...MID AIR! I then ended up falling to the ground...or so I thought!

Then I felt somthing *WOOSH* under me and I found myself on Spyro's back as he landed.

I then got off and hugged 'im

(Nathan)-Spyro...you saved my life...thanks man...I love you!

(Spyro)-You know I would never let anyhting happen to you...your welcome...I love you 2!

I then let go and saw the girls getting closer and I tried to run but then spyro tripped me!

I then got dragged away

(Nathan)-NNNNOOOO!

I then broke free and ran back to the stage and then grabbeed my shirt and jacket,quickly putting them back on

then the girls stoped chasing me

I then walked up to the mic

(Nathan)-Oh by the way everybody! Guess who's the leader of the united pack!? After his big adventure with Kate he became the leader of the two packs united of the eastern and western pack's...

I signaled humphrey to walk up next to me

He then walked up proudly with his head held high

(Nathan)-Go ahead buddy!

I then handed him the microphone

(Humphery)-I am the leader of the New pack!

(Nathan)-along with your mate, Kate!

Kate then walked upbside humphery and kissed his cheek

(Humphrey)-I love you 2 Kate...

Then they just sat there stairing into eachothers eyes..smiling

Until they leaned and kissed passionatley

(Nathan)-HUMPHREY!AAAAAAHHHHHH! THATS MY BOY!

then after about 10 minutes they stopped and gasped heavily

(Nathan)-Tired there?

Humphrey then just smiled and we hugged

(Nathan)-I love ya man!

(Humphrey)-Love you 2 buddy!

(Nathan)-And guess who get's the very first award for being a good freind and making me cry!

everyone then laughed

(Nathan)-Get up here Spyro!

Spyro then walked out and I hugged 'im tight

(Nathan)-Thanks bro!

(Spyro)-No problem brother!

(everybody else)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

I then let go and gave em the award It was a gold trophy that looked like a emmy award

(Nathan)-thanks buddy and congratulations!

(Spyro)-thanks buddy!

I then hugged 'im tightly

after about three minutes I let go, and at that moment

Cynder walked up beside spyro

(Cynder)-Hey there tall,purple, and sexy!

Spyro then started to blush smiling

He then started to kiss 'er passoinetly just as she did

Well 3 days past I found myself on spring break...

and easter was this sunday

And The group asked me if their familys could stay for easter and for the next 5 days after

(Nathan)-Of course I will guys! I'de do anything for you guys!

_**Al-right this really did happen not kidding! alright next chapter coming**_** soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4 NEW FAMILY MEMBERS AND A NEW_ FRIEND**

I woke up that morning and I showed my mom what I discovered about 3 days earlier...and suprisingly she took it better than I thought she would! I then walked back through smiling and saw everyone saw that everyone there standing in a crowd-sort-of-fashion smiling at my arrival, my smile then turned in to a wide grin as I crossed through a just everyone else's did

(Nathan)-Alright when's the family's gettin here?

(Spyro)-Well they said they'de be in about an hour!

I then noticed the house was spottless

(Nathan)-I can see you guy's cleaned up well!

(Humphrey)-well yeah!

(Sonic)-What? Did ya think we had no decency?

(Nathan)-Your funny!

(Nathan)-So what do you guys wanna do until then?

...

WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! SORRY I FORGOT A PHEW THINGS! I UUUUHHHH...WE GOT MORE MEBERS TO THE GROUP MEMBERS TO THE GROUP THEY CAME IN ABOUT THOSE 3 DAY'S! I DON'T EXACTLY HAVE THE TIME TO SHOW WHAT HAPPENED! SO BASICLLY THESE ARE THE GUYS WHO JOINED THE GROUP!

ADAM(OTHERWISE THE ONE THATS CALLED SHAKEY AT LEAST IN THE EARTH WORLD!)-HE IS THE SHORT, DARK FACED WOLF FROM ALPHA AND OMEGA THE ONE WHO HOOKED UP WITH THE VEGATARIANS!

ALAN(OTHERWISE THE ONE THATS CALLED SALTY IN THE EARTH WORLD)-THE SKINNY WOLF WITH THE NARROW FACE FROM ALPHA AND OMEGA

JACK "JACKIE"(OTHERWISE THE ONE THATS CALLED MOOCH IN THE EARTHWORLD)-THE FAT WOLF FROM ALPHA AND OMEGA

TONY(OTHERWISE GARTH'S FATHER)-THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE AN OLDER GARTH IN ALPHA AND OMEGA

GENE(OTHERWISE GARH'S MOTHER)-THE CHARACTER THAT WAS NEVER SHOWN IN THE WHO LOOKS LIKE A FEMALE GARTH

LINA AND MARI(OTHERWISE THE DUO THAT WERE CALLED REBA AND JANICE IN THE EARTHWORLD)-THE 2 VEGATARIANS WHO HOOKED UP WITH ADAM

(REBA: MARI THE TALLER ONE, JANICE: LINA THE SHORTER ONE)

...

(Eve)-We would actully want to know more about Nathan!

(Crash)-Yeah we want to know who you really are inside!

(Nathan)-Well as you know I'm an artist! I have a passion for music as you already know!

(Eve)-Thats true!

We talked for about an hour and then a knock came at the door and I got up to answer the door

(Nathan)-I got it!

I then walked over and answered the door

(Nathan)-helloo-WWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

I saw a large crowd of many shapes and sizes were at the door

(Nathan)-OH MY GOD!

(Spyro)-Oh hey the family's R' here!

As the family's poured everyone was greeting eachother

Pasadena then ran up to a female possom who looked like an older version of er and hugged er tight

(Pasadena)-MOMMA!

(Miley,passy's mom)-hey baby girl!

Humphrey then ran up and hugged a female grey wolf who looked like a motherly type

(Humphrey)Mom!

(Lila,humphrey's momma)-my widdle humphwey pup!

(Nathan)-My wittle humpwey pup?-AAAAHAHHAHAHHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE!

(Humphrey)-Mom!

(Lila)-What? your my widdle humphwey pup!

Humphrey broke away

(Humphrey)-Mom your embarressing me!

(Lila)-But you are!

(Humprey)-Mom!

Kate then walked up to humphrey

(Kate)-AAAAWWW! Are you mommy's widdle humpwey pup?

Humphrey then started to blush

(Kate)-*Giggle* Oh calm down

she then put er arm over 'im kissed 'is cheek

(Humphrey)-A kiss on the cheek? Thats all I get?

(Kate)-O.k calm down mommy's widdle humphwey pup!

(Nathan)-Good one!

(Humphrey)-shut up both 'a you!

(Kate)-*Giggle*

She then gave humphrey a long kiss on the mouth

(Lila)-Oh my little boy's growin' up so fast!

Lila started to tear up(tears of joy) she then pulled humphrey into a tight hug

(Humphrey)-It's o.k Mom! I'll always be your baby boy!

Lila then started crying tears of joy

(humphrey)-I love you mom!

(Lila)-I love you too my baby boy!

(everybody else)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

We all introduced ourselves and then we all sat down and me and tori sat next to eachother...I then noticed everyone staring at me with wide grins i had a confused look on my face

(Nathan)-Why are you...?

I then noticed me and tori were holding hands and I got a strange look on my face as i tilted my head in confusion

everyone laughed

(Nathan)-Oh grow up!

They laughed harder and then Tori looked at me and leaned closer

(Nathan)-No! Don't kiss me! Not...there 'er girls in the room! C'mon my mom's(Eve, God mom) in the room!

Everyone laughed and all the girl's(younger girl's) ganged up and leaned toward me I then pulled my self back!

(Nathan)-YA BEST GET OUT MY GRILL!

Then they all started kissing my cheeks all but Tori...she was kissing me on the mouth! I turned redder then a bell pepper!

(Nathan)-Ladie's please! I can't breath!

They all then let go

We chated for a while and I ended up meeting a wolf pup named Rocket who was 10,(birth name herald, this kid was mentally 16) who was humphreys nephew who looked very very much like 'im and he end up becoming my little travel buddy and sidekick!

he and I played for a while AND I HAD TO ASK 'IM

(Nathan)-So ya gotta girlfriend?

(Rocket)-No...but I am in love!eeeh! why'd I say that!?

He face palmed himself and turned red

(Nathan)-Oh who is it?

He then sighed and looked back up to me

(Rocket)-Her names Malarie!

(Rocket)-Well...she's my best freind...we've known each other since kidnergarden...and well I fell in love with er at first site!I just don't know howta tell er!

Then it hit me!

(Nathan)-Hey Rocket!

(Rocket)-Yeah?

(Nathan)-I have an idea!

We all then ran out to the stage an set things up and then Rocket called Malarie and about 20 minutes later she arrived

Malarie was a young 10 year old wolf pup, who looked like kate but with black feet,fore legs, and a black streak down er back (and much like rocket she has the mentality of a 16 year old) I then walked up to the mic

(Nathan)-Welcome everybody! this song is for my new side kick! Rocket!

I then started to the song chris brown with you

**"With You"**

_**[x2] I need you boo,  **_

then Rocket walked up to Malarie

(Rocket)-May i have this dance?

(Malarie, flattered and amazed)-Yes you may!

they then started to slow dance

_** (oh) I gotta see you boo (hey) And the hearts all over the world tonight, Said the hearts all over the world** tonight_  
_[Verse** 1] Hey! Little mama, Ooh, you're a stunner Hot..little figure, Yes, you're a winner And I'm so glad to be yours, You're a class all your own And.. Oh, little cutie When you talk to me I swear the whole world stops You're my sweetheart And I'm so glad that you're mine You are one of a kind and...**_  
_**[Bridge:] You mean to me What I mean to you and.. Together baby, There is nothing we won't do 'cause if I got you, I don't need money, I don't need cars, Girl, you're my all. And..**_  
_**[Chorus:] Oh! I'm into you, And girl, No one else would do, 'cause with every kiss and every hug, You make me fall in love, And now I know I can't be the only one, I bet there heart's all over the world tonight, With the love of their life who feels.. What I feel when I'm**_  
_**With you [x5] Girl.. With you [x5]**_  
_**[Verse 2] Oh girl! I don't want nobody else, Without you, there's no one left then, You're like Jordans on Saturday, I gotta have you and I cannot wait now, Hey! Little shawty, Say you care for me, You know I care for you, You know...that I'll be true, You know that I won't lie, You know that I would try, To be your everything..yeah..**_  
_**[Bridge:] 'cause if I got you, I don't need money, I don't need cars, Girl, you're my all. And..**_  
_**[Chorus]**_  
_**With you [x5] Oh.. With you [x5] Yeah Heh..**_  
_**[Bridge 2] And I.. Will never try to deny, that you're my whole life, 'cause if you ever let me go, I would die.. So I won't front, I don't need another woman, I just need your all and nothing, 'cause if I got that, Then I'll be straight Baby, you're the best part of my day**_

RIGHT AT THAT MOMENT I PUT THE DUO ON THE BIG SCREEN BEHIND ME AND EVERYONE SAW THEN ROCKET WHISPERED IN HER EAR

(Rocket)-I love you...

Malerie was shocked her heart beaat a thousand miles a minute then she just smiled

(Malarie)-I love you too...

_**I need you boo, I gotta see you boo And the hearts all over the world tonight, Said the hearts all over the world tonight**_  
_**Woo Oh.. Yeah They need it boo, They gotta see their boo, Said the hearts all over the world tonight, Hearts all over the world tonight**_  
_**[Chorus]**_  
_**With you [x5] Girl.. With you [x5] Oh..**_

Then they leaned their heads as they locked into eachothers first kiss (and open mouth for one) they found themselves in eternal bliss everyone else disappeared they broke for air after about 5 minutes

(Malarie)-I never knew! You love me?

(Rocket)-More than anyone could ever know girl!

(Everyone else)-AAAAAAAWWWW!

Then they just

(Malarie)-Are you gonna kiss me or not?

He then pulled er into a kiss they broke for air after about 2 minutes!

Everyone appluaded then Rocket the diverted his attention to the stage as everyone followed

(Rocket)-I couldn't 've done this with out my God dad, Thank you Nathan!

everyone applauded and cheered

(Nathan)-Thanks...

I then walked off the stage and he ran up and hugged me I of course hugged back

(Rocket)-Thanks dad!

(Nathan)-No problem buddy!

It felt great helping my first God son! Just the fact that I could made me feel good!


	5. Chapter 5

2 days Passed by and I couldn't freiking take it anymore! I had to find er and tell er!I was rolling around on my bed in the earth world and I kept thinking to myself DO IT! NO ! JUST F***ING DO IT YOU GOTTA TELL ER! I then flew off my bed! I walked back through the portal fustrated I stormed in and everyone else noticed me storming in

(Spyro)-Hey Nathan! Nathan? dude?

I walked in and punched the wall by the front door

(Nathan)-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone was startled!

(Nathan)-Sorry a little fustrated!

(Spyro)-Whats goin on buddy?

(Nathan)-*sigh* I gotta go tell Tori I love er!

Everyone knew what I meant and knew what we needed to do

(Spyro)-Welll were here for ya buddy!

I just smiled

(Nathan)-Thanks guys!

We all then started to plan things out

Cynder, Kate, and pasasdena, and the rest of the girls went shopping with me

We went to the mall and we bought $10,000 dollars worth of gifts and $5000 dollars worth of womens gift baskets using the money I saved and the money I spawned!

we then reached the mall plaza and saw the jewlry store and I walked over to the glass cases and I saw somthing that caught my eye! I saw a necklace that ,on the label it said "pure platinum" I couldn't believe it! It had a violet gem shaped like a music note! I walked up to the counter

(Nathan)-Excuse me sir how much for that necklace?

He didn't say anyhting but he turned around and he saw me and his eyes widened

(Employee)-Oh my God! Your Nathan of the alithiom game crew!

(Nathan)-yeah!

(employee)- So how can I help you?

(Nathan)-Well how much is the necklace right there!

I then pointed at it

HE looked at and smiled

(employee)-Ah Hell you can have that for free ! on one condition!

(Nathan)-Whats that?

(employee)- take a picture with me!

I gave 'em one those really? looks

I smile and i'm like

(Nathan)-alrigth k alright!

he then walked out of the store and we leaned over the counter and he pulled out 'is phone we snapped a pic

(Employee)-Thank you man!

(Nathan)-No problem!

he then walked back over to the store

(employee)-so which one was it?

I pointed out to it and he stared to get out of the glass case and then an idea hit me like a brick

(Nathan)-excuse mer but can you engrave a name on there?

(employee)-Sure whats the name ?

(Nathan)-Tori and how long will it be bfore i get it back ?

He just laughed and said

(employee)-bout 5 minutes!

I gave 'im one a those did your really just say that look

he then explained that they had a laser that engraved he then walked away with it and 5 minutes late he came back with it in a a small blue velvet box!

we then thanked 'im and walked off

(Cynder)-can we see it nathan?

(Nathan)-Sorry girls it would ruin the suprise!

(Cynder)-C'mon just between us!

(Nathan)-No it has to be a suprise!

(Pasadena)- alright!

we then got home and we told everyone we need help wrapping the gifts we all then started to wrap gifts

(Flame)-This is actully kinda fine!

(Ember)-It really is!

(Amy)-hey pasadena whats that little box nathan won't take out of is site?

(Pasadena)-I don't know he didn't tell us or show us!

(Sonic)-You mean he's gaurding it with 'is life?

(Kate)-OH YEAH!

(Cosmo)-He's only being protective of is affection ite gifts for the womern he loves

(Tails)-She's got a point there!

(Sonic)-Is 'e ok?

(Tail)-he will ber give 'im some time!

(Flame)-Whatever you say I think 'e needs help!

(pasadena)-Flame!

(Crash)-not cool!

(Crush)-He's just makin a joke!

(Crash)-Crush he was bein rude!

(Crush)-Rude my ass!

they all then started to argue

I then got irratated and tryed to shut them up but they didnt liten i then walked outside and tryed to calm down and I remembered me having the ability to turn into the creature I call "The Beast" It was 100 ft. tall all together my head from the bottom of the jaw to the scalp was a 1 foot tall and my neck was 30 feet long and from the bottom of my neck to the pads on its three toed feet 69 feet the pads on my palms, the front of the neck, the chest, the ab's, were bare and yellow with skin lines going across the neck, chest, and under belly I stood on to legs and had long muscular arms and legs and my tail was about 35 ft. long my body except my hand pads, chest, abs, underbelly, were covered in gray shaggy fur with tiger stripes on my back, back of my neck, my arms, and legs and tail, I had tall point ears, I had a long snout , on the back of the head i had 2 long yellow horns with 2 smaller horns sticking out on each horn I had a long shaggy main, with a spear head at the tip of my tail, i had large angel wings on my back

I stood outside and felt it, I took form and roared very loudly

Ithen noticed everyone running outside and I changed back they wernt scared they rememberd my mentall projection change into the beast before!

(Nathan)-I only did that to shut you guys up!

(Cosmo)-We deeply apologize for us arguing!

(Nathan)-I forgive you guys just we need to get things done! I gotta get a stage built I gotta get everything loaded up!

They all then agreed and we all hugged and started putting s together and I kne win my heart Tori loved me!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey**__** whats up everybody its good to be back and i wanted to say this now I write songs and well i wrote this song I didnt write this for the story and the day I started writing the story I wrote the song! so yeah the song in this I wrote! so yeah and If you try stealing it or copywritng it I'll kill you myself! ENJOY!**_

It was 3 days after we were starte dworking and things were almost ready. We just got the stage up and done I started to get nervous! I was sweating, breathing heavely, shivering!

Spyro then noticed me shivering and walked over and put his hand on my shoulder

(Spyro)-Buddy?

Then Cynder saw I was shaking and walkied over to me

(Cynder)-Nathan? You OK?

(Nathan)-I guess...sorry just nervous!

(Spyro)-Its ok I know how ya feel buddy!

(Cynder)-Its ok we know and you know Tori loves you!

(Nathan)-Thanks guys!

I then hugged spyro and then kissed Cynders cheek and forehead

(Cynder)-*Giggle*!

she then kissed my cheek

(Nathan)-Ah shucks Cynder!

We then went back to putting things together working and talking about little things like good times and hobbies and lessons learned

after everything was ready and we got things done I had then haul it through the portal and little did I know that the neighbors were out

and I had to come clean and explained to them what happened and everyone wasnt scared anymore when they knew they were like us and were friendly!

The nighbors actully wanted to help after they heard my cause and well I couldn't believe what was happening we then got evrything loaded up and we set out

I sat in the car sitting next to Spyro on the right of me who was sitting next to cynder and humphrey on my left who had kate at his side and I looked nervous

2 hours later we reached Tori's Home and we everything was being unloaded and 45 minutes later everything was ready and I walked and hid behind the stage and up the steps to the stage and I hid behind the curtain and James went and knocked on the door

_**Narrotors POV**_

_**Hey you remember him he was the guy in the beginning! the guy I kicked out! he's my brother!**_

Then a woman who had long dark hair answered the door

(Woman)-Hello , Can I help you?

(James)-Yeah I was lookin for Tori Carmichael! We have someone who wants to see er!

(Woman)-OK hold on!

(James)-Thank you!

she then turned back yelled

(Woman)-TORI!

I then heard some one coming down the stairs and saw a teenaged girl with dark hair and I knew it was Tori!

she then smiled and hugged my brother

(Tori)-James!

(James)-How ya doin girl!

**he** then putt er down

(James)-Hey there's some one who wants to see you!

_**Tori's POV**_

I heard that and I was hoping it was Nathan I did love 'im!

(James)-C'mon on out!

I then walked outand she took off down the street running toward me crying and smiling!

(Tori)-Nathan!

My started beating a thousand miles a minute! I looked to my side To see the rest of the alithiom game crew smiling at me and by the time I looked back I found myself getting tackled and rolling back

(Nathan, on impact)-OOT!

She then started kissing my cheek over and over again

(Nathan)-I love you!

(Tori)-I love you too!

We then got up and pulled er into a kiss

(Nathan)-...!

(Tori)-MMMmmmm!

We then broke the kiss and heldeachother close

We then all started introductions and greeting and then I got on the stage

and spoke in the mic

_**Narrorator POV**_

_**By the way heres the song I wrote! here it is guys I literatly wrote this song tell me watcha think!**_

I then ...

(Nathan)-This song I wrote for Tori this is about all the good time we've had and we will have! This is "Livin' in the moment"!

James and Crash walked up and

james hit the acoustic guitar and crash the bongos! and I started!

_**LIVIN' IN THE MOMENT**_

_**I love you like I did before and honestly its growin stronger ever more! Everyday with you is like a new love song and I'll be jus singin along! bada-da-da-da-da!**_

_**and believe when I say love you..cause I really do-oo-oo-oo!**_

_**I can tell ya love me by the look on your face then it takes me to another place**_

_**Then ya pull meee! Right back to realityyy!**_

_**and all the good times we've had and done and all the one's that are bound to**_

_**come! Are just like the sun always justa ball of fun!**_

_**Then ya pull meee! right back to realityyyy!**_

_**We've really changed and I guess we can thank James.. fa that! We broke up and**_

_**began again and there's no more rain! Everytime I blink I see your face and I**_

_**guess theres no more lines to trace! All the songs we wrote and all the songs**_

_**were still writin' just make me enlightened! ya know you were my first kiss! and**_

_**thats a memory I could never miss!**_

_**I can tell ya love me by the look on your face then it takes me to another place**_

_**Then ya pull meee! Right back to realityyy!**_

_**and all the good times we've had and done and all the one's that are bound to**_

_**come! Are just like the sun always justa ball of fun!**_

_**Then ya pull meee! right back to realityyyy!**_

_**If I ever had amnesia and you asked do ya remember me!I'de say baby only every **_

_**other memory!Youa know I'de love ya till the day I die and even then I...will**_

_**Still be lovin ya! **_

_**I can tell ya love me by the look on your face then it takes me to another place**_

_**Then ya pull meee! Right back to realityyy!**_

_**and all the good times we've had and done and all the one's that are bound to**_

_**come! Are just like the sun always justa ball of fun!**_

_**Then ya pull meee! right back to realityyyy!**_

I then finished people cheered at the top a their lungs!

(Nathan)-Thank you Thank you! I-

But then Tori flew at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me and we became lost in eternal bliss!

_**What did ya guys think I really did write that song I wrote I really friekin' did! I love you guys next chapter coming soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7 WE'VE ALL HAD OUR DAYS!

Well She got off me and stared into eachothers eyes I then handed er a mic

(Nathan)-You wanna sing baby?

(Tori, taking the mic)-Course I would!

I then grabbed my guitar and walked back to the mic

We then started and we sang "I thought I lost you" by miley cyrus Feat. john travolta!

_**(Tori)-**_

_**Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said**_  
_**Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head**_  
_**Don't know how really I feel,**_  
_**Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care**_  
_**Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there**_  
_**Like somehow you could be replaced and I could walk away from the promises we made**_  
_**And swore we'd never break!**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-**_

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me**_  
_**I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.**_  
_**I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went**_  
_**but I kept the moments that we were in**_  
_**'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend**_  
_**And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!**_

_**(Nathan)-**_

_**I felt so empty out there, and there were days I had my doubts**_  
_**but I knew I'd find you somewhere**_  
_**because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day**_  
_**and I swore I'd never break a promise that we made**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-**_

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me**_  
_**I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.**_  
_**I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went**_  
_**but I kept the moments that we were in**_  
_**'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend**_  
_**And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!**_

_**(Nathan)-**__**I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea**_

_**(Tori)-** __**made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were**_

_**(Nathan)-**__**And now here we are, are**_

_**(Tori)-**__**here we are**_  
_**I thought I lost you**_

_**(Nathan)-**__**I thought I lost you too**_

_**(Tori)-**__**I thought I lost you**_

_**(Nathan)-**__**I thought I lost you**_

_**(Tori)-**__**Yeah!**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-**_

_**I**__** thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me**_  
_**I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.**_  
_**I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went**_  
_**but I kept the moments that we were in**_  
_**and I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend**_  
_**And now I got you, I thought I lost you!**_

_**(Tori)-**__**but I thought I lost you**_

_**(Nathan)-**__**I thought I lost you too**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-**__**so glad I got you, got you**_

_**(Tori)-**__**so glad I got you, yeah yeah**_  
_**I thought I lost you**_

_**(Nathan)-**__**I thought I lost you too**_

We then finished the song as everyone clapped and cheered

(Nathan)-Thank you everybody!

we then bowed and waved

(Nathan)-You wanna do another song?

(Tori)-Sure, Lets do it!

We then sang "bruise's" by Train feat. ashley monroe!

_**(Nathan)-Haven't seen you since high school**_  
_**Good to see you're still beautiful**_  
_**Gravity hasn't started to pull**_  
_**Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell**_

_**(Tori)-One that's five and one that's three  
Been two years since he left me  
Good to know that you got free  
That town I know was keeping you down on your knees**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses, we all got bruises  
We all got bruises**_

_**Nathan-have you seen him?**_

_**Tori-Not in years! how bout her?**_

_**Nathan-No but I hear-She's in Queens with the man of her dreams!**_

_**(Tori)-Funny back then she said that about you-Que sera you'll never guess who I saw  
Remember Johnny B?**_

_**(Nathan)-remember him we were best friends practically!-Let's do this soon again!**_

_**(Tori)-three years is that what it's been?**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-Can't believe how time flies by!**_

_**(Nathan)-Leaving you makes me wanna cry!**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses, we all got bruises  
We all got bruises**_

_**(Nathan)-I would love to fix it all for you!**_

_**(Tori)-I would love to fix you too!**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-Please don't fix a thing whatever you do!**_

_**(Nathan)-These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to know you've got a friend  
That you remember now and then  
Everybody loses**_

_**(Nathan and Tori)-These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses,everybody loses, everybody loses  
We all got bruises, We all got bruises, We all got**__** bruises!**_

Everyone then clapped and cheered as me and Tori waved and walked off stage and we all just decided to hang around

I was sitting in Tori's front yard with Tori at my right and Spyro at my left who had cynder at 'is side, sitting on the other side of cynder was humphrey with kate at his sidesitting next to them was crash and pasadena next to them crush and coco with rock and malarie sitting in front of me and Tori we all sat in a circle talking about little things

(Nathan)-No I'm tellin' ya joey was funnier!

(Tori)-Racheal was the funny one!

(Spyro)-No Joey had the best line in there!

(Cynder)-No ross was funnier then anyone in there!

(Crush)-No No No! Joey was the best!

(Humphrey)-Cynders right Ross was funnier!

(Kate)-Yeah I think she's right!

(Nathan)- I think your nuts!

(Pasadena)-Ok but really, who was your favorite Nathan?

(Nathan)-Oh God! Uuuuuhhh..crap...kinda stuck between ross and joey!

(Crash)-Mine would have to be chandler!

We talked a little before we started talking serious

(Nathan)-Ya know I guess we could say that well we've all had our days! I mean yeah!

(Tori)-Yeah life's not always easy!

(Spyro)-you can say that again!

(Cynder)-you said it!

(Humphrey)-amen to that!

(Kate)-Oh yeah!

(Nathan)-just like the song we've all got bruises!

(Crash)-You gotta point there! Yeah we all get bruises from the past!

(Nathan)-lessons learned!

(Crash)-everybodys had there share!

(Humphrey)- I think no one can really say that they havent had bad days!

(Spyro)-Well yeah!

(Cynder)-Gotta good point there Humphrey!

(Kate)-Personally I think it builds you!

(Nathan)-It's just like that song says "We all got bruises"!

(Pasadena)-We all learn from the past!

(All nsync)-Yeah!

We all laughed and and reminisced about about memories and lessons learned!

someone then walked up to me and Tori ,it was ember

(Ember pulling out er phone)-Hey can I get pic of you 2 together?

I then looked at Tori and she gave me a why not look.

(Nathan, standing up with Tori)-Yeah sure!

We then posed as we tori stood next to me as I put my hand on er side and we leaned in close and right as she was about to take the picture I snook a kiss on er cheek ...her face lit up with suprise and ember took the picture

(ember , and everyone else in our circle)-AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

WE ALL THEN WENT BACK TO THE PARTY.


	8. Chapter 8 CATCHIGN UP ON THINGS!

WELL AFTER THE PARTY ME AND TORI WENT A HAD A LITTLE ALONE TIME .

We went and sat a hill nearby and sat closer to each other then as the day stretched into sundown he then all packed up and left

_**3 hours later...**_

We then found ourselves in the game world Tori was amazed and a little freaked out about traveling to another world. Alittle bit after being there we went up to the roof and layed there reminising and joking!

(Nathan)-Ya know I can honestly say that it killed me every day that didnt see you!

(Tori)-Well I'm here now and thats all that matters!

(Nathan)-yeah I know...hey Tori.

(Tori)-yeah baby?

(Nathan)-I love you!

(Tori)-I love you baby!

_**You, you got me**_  
_** Thinking it'll be alright.**_  
_** You, you told me**_

I then felt my heart beating faster.

_**Tori POV **_

**My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to cry...cry happy tears...we were actually together again!**

_**Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,**_

(Nathan)-Tori I love more than anything I could ever know!

(Tori)-Nathan, I love you more than anything too!

I then leaned my head in just as she did until finally our lips touched and before we know it we were deep in a kiss

_**10 minutes later...**_

We then broke for air

I started cry tears of joy as did she

(Nathan)-God I love you!

(Tori)-I love you too!

she then threw her arms around me as did around her

_**And it feels like tonight.**_  
_** I can't believe I'm broken inside.**_  
_** Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**_  
_** But try to make it up to you?**_

We cried and held each other...about a good half hour later we stopped crying.

_**And it feels like tonight,**_  
_** Tonight.**_

we then just layed there with her head on my chest with me breathing making it go up and down

_**I was waiting**_  
_** For the day you'd come around.**_  
_** I was chasing,**_  
_** And nothing was all I found.**_

(Nathan)-Did any one ever tell you how beautiful you are especially with a pink flower in your hair?

Speaking of which I had put a pink flower in 'er hair early during the party.

_**From the moment you came into my life,**_  
_** You showed me what's right.**_

Tori blushed and giggled!

(Tori)-Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you blush?

I'll admit I was blushing and laughing.

_**And it feels like tonight.**_  
_** I can't believe I'm broken inside.**_  
_** Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**_  
_** But try to make it up to you?**_  
_** And it feels like tonight.**_

We just layed there reminiscing and dreaming about all our good times...dreaming about our future

Not one time did she leave my mind as we sat and talked and laugh and then not noticing it my mom came out.

(Eve)-Oh I'm sorry was interrupting something?

(Nathan)-No your good!

(Eve)-brought you guys some cookies!

We both jumped excitedly

she then walked up with a plate of cookies and set them between us.

(Nathan)-Thank you mom!

(Tori)-Yeah thanks!

(Eve)-Your welcome sweetie!

She then kissed my forehead and walked away.

We ate and laughed and I felt I was right where I belong!

(Nathan)-I love Tori!

(Tori)-I love you too Baby!

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER MORE TO COME !**_


End file.
